Rippling Waters
by Zatanna.Rose
Summary: 3. It was then that Korra realizes she needed her friends. One-shots.
1. Avatar Promise

Rippling Waters

Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the characters and certain times during the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra and Naga

* * *

"Ayhoooo!" Six year old Korra cried as she bended the snow at her feet to lift her small body high in the air, leaping over the tall gate of the confinement that held the young and rebellious avatar.

Korra laughed as she landed softly on the soft snow on the other side. She smiled brightly as she looked at the beautiful morning day that brightened the snowy land.

"Yes! Finally the avatar is free!" Jumping and then spinning in the air, Korra bended the snow ff her body. "No one can hold me prisoner!" She laughed as she ran away from the "prison" the White Lotus leaders took her to train.

Korra ran towards the open land of nothing but snow as she practiced her fire and water bending (mostly). Melting the snow around her with a quick flame then using the water to practice perfecting the water whip technique Katara was currently teaching her.

"Take that you ugly fiend!" Korra cried as she lashed her whip towards a wall of snow making it to collapse along with some boulder pieces hidden within the snow causing a small avalanche. "A-ha!" Korra launched the water whip towards the rock again this time adding enough force to cause it explode, shaking the ground roughly.

Suddenly a painful cry ranged in Korra's ears. Then black and white strips came from over the edge.

"Ahh!" She cried in surprise as a herd of zebra-seals rushed towards her. She put on a defensive stance, ready to attack but Korra blinked when she realized they went past her. "Yea, you better run!" She cried and laughed in victory as the last of the zebra-seals disappeared from sight.

"Huh?" Korra stopped laughing when she heard a small whimper. Turning around she slowly made her way towards the small edge where the land dipped inwards.

The young girl gasped as she located the source of the noise. It was a polar bear pup, covered in blotches of blood, its paws cut and bitten on, her tail tucked deep between its legs and shaking violently.

Korra unconsciously leaned forward and gasped as she suddenly lost balance and tumbled forward. She hastily got up and froze when she noticed she was very close to the injured pup who flinched back but couldn't move much due to its injuries.

"Hey there...it's okay," She tried to sooth the pup, choking back her own tears. Her eyes went wide when she noticed there were more polar bear dogs around. A full grown polar bear dog laid unmoving along with another pup next to her, both covered in blood. "Oh spirits..." Those zebra-seals attacked these polar bear dogs.

Korra's eyes watered as she looked at the now orphaned pup. "You poor thing..." Korra dropped to her knees, tears running down her round face.

She stretched out her right hand towards the pup. "It's o-okay...I'll be your friend." After it seemed like hours to Korra, the pup slowly moved towards her. Korra winced as she watched the pup limp towards her hand.

She gave a sad smile, "You won't be alone anymore... avatar promise."

The pup looked at the young girl and sniffed her fingers before lifting her nose onto her palm.

"Let's go home...Naga."

* * *

First one-shot.

Sorry it's really short, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. And I'm sorry if some things are wrong such as the zebra seals being able to kill polar bear dogs.

Thank you, till next time.


	2. Jealously

Rippling Waters

Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the characters and certain times during the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.

* * *

Asami/ Mako/ Korra/ Bolin

* * *

"Again!"

Two earth discs were thrown towards the young Avatar who effortlessly dodged them, her feet gliding along the rough floor of the gym. Sweat glistened when drops fell off her face as she danced around the thin flames aimed towards her

Hunching over Korra placed both her hands on her knees trying to catch her heaving breath. Hours of rigorous training the Avatar was used too. Waking up before dawn and training under the strict, brooding, and demonic Mako not so much.

"I think," Korra took a deep breath in. "That's enough pounding the newbie for one day." She stood up and removed her heated and drenched with sweat helmet and wiped her face with her forearm.

"You did great, Korra!" Bolin walked up to her grinning. "You really are a natural."

Korra gave him a thankful smile, appreciating the praise. After the horrifying experience with Amon, constant ridicule from the press, and sympathy from the city Korra missed pro-bending with the Fire Ferrets brothers. She also appreciated that they didn't bring up the whole Amon issue, only their concerns of her wellbeing.

"Thanks Bolin."

"Your air-bending training gives you a lesser chance of getting knocked out." Korra blinked in surprise as she looked at Mako. Did that have a hint of concern? Concern for her? She opened her mouth to replay but Mako beat her too it.

"And hopefully you won't humiliate us being knocked out on the very first round." Mako frowned as Korra glared at him. He wasn't cutting her any slack. Then again she did miss two weeks wroth of training…

"With the Avatar I'd doubt you'll lose in the first round." A voice called out at the entrance of the gym.

Turning around Korra and the brothers saw three slightly older guys in practice uniforms like theirs. Like all teams participating in the tournament, their team had a water-bender, earth-bender, and fire-bender. It was the fire-bender who talked earlier, Korra guessed from his welcoming grin and wave. Like many fire-benders, this one had dark hair with bright amber eyes. His hair was long and tied low with bangs that framed his sharp, perfectly angled face. He was handsome, Korra had to admit.

"Hey you guys are the Thunder Cats!" Bolin cried excitedly making his way over to the team, Mako close behind.

Mako's eyes widen when he heard Bolin and recognized the fire-bender in front of him. "And you're Ryno the team captain!"

Ryno grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Yup that's me." He and his teammates shook the awestricken brother's hands. "Nice to meet ya, Fire Ferrets." He then told his teammates to star setting up for practice for their turn of practice.

"Korra, do you know who this is?" Bolin quickly grabbed the uninterested Korra and pushed her towards Ryno.

"Uh…no, should I?" Korra blinked as both Bolin and Mako gave her a face.

"This is Ryno; he is the pro-bending champion three years running!" Mako explained suddenly looking much like a child meeting his idol.

Ryno took out his hand towards Korra. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar Korra." He smiled his pearly whites politely.

Korra couldn't help but grin back, shaking his hand. "Thanks."

"So I heard you entered the tournament with no pro-bending experience."

Mako jumped at the chance to defend his team in front of the champion. "Y-yes she is new, but we've been training her so she has improved quite a bit."

Korra's eyes narrowed at Mako. Ever since he's been with that Asami girl he has been a little more…civil? Nice? Easygoing? Mako is just a little more bearable nowadays. Korra flinched remembering seeing the beautiful girl hanging on Mako's arm, still in denial that she was jealous. But that was the least of her worries.

"I have no doubt that Korra will do great at the tournament!" Bolin grinned, patting Korra on the shoulder.

"Well if you ever need extra training I'm available." Ryno beamed at the girl in front of him.

Bolin's smile faded when he realized what Ryno was trying to do, too bad Mako didn't.

"Yes! That would be great-"Mako suddenly stopped when he saw Ryno talked to Korra and Korra alone.

"So what do ya say?" Ryno continued, ignoring the dumbstruck Mako. "I have booked the gym later afternoon and maybe get some dinner afterwards."

"But I'm not the team's fire-bender." Korra explained, oblivious at Ryno's implications.

"I can still train you to learn some defensive and offense moves that will really help you and your team."

Suddenly feeling guilty for missing practice, Korra felt she needed to train as much as possible for the tournament coming up next week! She didn't want to let Mako and Bolin down; she understood how important pro-bending is for them. She felt even guiltier for putting them last, although they understood her duties as Avatar always must come first. Besides she could use the distraction from Mako and Asami.

"Alright, I don't see why not." Korra agreed with a smile.

"Great!" Ryno grinned happily. "See you here at five?"

At her nod, Ryno waved as he made his way to his teammates who were waiting for him to start their practice.

"Well see you guys tomorrow, later." Korra then headed towards the woman's showers before she headed home to begin her air-bending training.

Bolin blinked twice in shock. "Ookay, what just happened?"

Mako's eyes narrowed. "I have no idea, but we are going to be here at five too." He started heading towards the men's showers. One look at Ryno and a sudden distaste for him appeared.

Bolin followed after him. "But I don't think Ryno invited us…just Korra."

"So?" Mako grunted.

"And what about your dinner date with Asami tonight?"

Mako momentarily stopped taking off his uniform. "What dinner date?"

Bolin frown, he could've sworn Mako was going on a date with Asami tonight. He was excited because Asami was going to let Mako drive a Satomobile or something like that…

Bolin shrugged his shoulders maybe he's mistaken.

* * *

So far, I hate Asami. And not because I love Korra and Mako, but because her character is so boring. Way too Mary-Sue for me. I hope with more episodes her character has more than her beauty.

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter.

To those who asked if you was accepting any prompts, yes please send me some I would highly appreciate it.

Till next time! Let me know if you'd like me to do another chapter of Korra and Ryno's 'date.' And I know I used the cartoon's Thunder Cats, I couldn't think of another name.


	3. Friends

Rippling Waters

Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the characters and certain times during the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.

* * *

Mako/ Korra/ Bolin

* * *

"Hey brats!" The door to the brothers' attic room was thrown open making a loud bang when it hit the wall. Standing there was Toza, a scowl on his face.

Surprise by the loud entrance, Mako shot up looking around frantically while Bolin yelped as he jumped off his bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Both brothers looked at the old man by the door with drowsy stares.

"Uuuh, Toza?" Mako made out groggily. He noticed it was very early morning; the sun was just peaking out by the horizon.

"You've got guest." The old man grunted pointing behind him. "And next time tell your friends to wait outside until we open!" He left, disappearing from the doorframe and two new figures went barging in the room.

"Please, please we need your help!" Ikki blew some air and floated her way onto Mako's bed, landing on his stomach. The fire-bender grunted as the Ikki kept jumping on him not giving him a chance to understand what the hell was going on.

"Uh, who may you two be?" Bolin asked from the floor he didn't bother getting up from. He was too sleepy to piece the puzzle together and notice the girls wearing the air-benders outfit.

"I'm Jinora and she's-" Jinora pointed to her little sister. "Ikki- nice to meet you Bolin." She bowed politely remembering this was Korra's other friend she mentioned.

"Come on, come on, we don't have time!" Ikki cried as she shook Mako by his muscle shirt, annoyed that he was having difficulty grabbing her. "We need your help!" Mako grabbed her by the waist and held her off of him. "Well Korra needs your help, right now!"

At this both Mako and Bolin shot up.

Looking at the wailing girl still in his hands, "W-what's wrong with Korra?" He asked in alarm.

"Something happened to her last night when she went to fight Amon," Jinora looked away with a frown on her face. She remembered waking up to Korra crying in her fathers arms.

"What?" Bolin shouted in surprise.

"We don't know what happened, but Dad told us to ask if you can please visit her?" Jinora continued. She went over and grabbed Ikki from Mako and placed her on the ground hoping they will go to see Korra.

Without a word the brothers hurriedly got off their beds, stumbling a bit to put on their cloths.

* * *

"I knew we should've talked some sense into her!" Mako cried in frustration as he and Bolin rushed up the stairs to the Air Temple. Panic was lodged in his chest, what if Korra was hurt? Did Amon take her bending away? "Going on her own to face that lunatic is the stupidest thing she's ever done!"

Bolin frowned but said nothing. He was scared that something happened to Korra but he also felt guilty. He knew he should've done more to help Korra. She saved his life after all.

When the reached the top of the stairs they were greeted with Tenzin with all three of his children. He thanked them for coming and led them quickly to Korra's room. He explained what happened last night, Korra was okay (to the relief of Mako and Bolin) but distraught and frighten. He thought maybe seeing her friends can calm help her a little. When they reached her room Tenzin warns them not to overwhelm her and left.

They looked at each other before Bolin knocked on the door. "Korra?" He slide open the door. They walked in the room with Korra sitting in the corner of her bed, her back leaning against the wall, her head ducked on her arms that crossed above her knees. Naga lying on the floor next to her, she raised her head when they entered the room then placed back next Korra.

"Korra!" Bolin rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" He blinked when Korra silently removed his hand from her shoulder roughly. "Korra…?"

"Get out." Korra mumbled, her head never leaving her arms.

Mako's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Avatar, pissed off a little more than usual. "What the hell were you thinking going off against Amon?" He cried angrily. "And you went alone no less!"

"Mako!" Bolin snapped at his brother's behavior. Korra didn't needed to be yelled at, it was only going to make the situation worst than it was.

Korra didn't move only balled her fists tightly.

Mako ignored his brother. "Didn't you think of the things that could've happened to you?" He continued to yell all his frustrations and worries at the girl. "He could've taken away your bending permanently! And then what? What kind of Avatar would you be without your bending?"

Korra stood up and glared at Mako, pure anger and pain flared in her teary eyes. "Don't you think I know that?" She cried. "I know I made an idiot of myself and I don't need someone like you telling me what a failure I am as the Avatar!"

Mako winced when he saw tears rolling down her face and knew he hit a cord and immediately regretted his words. "K-korra…"

"I didn't know what else to do…I was so scared," Korra tried to wipe the tears off her face. "Everyone expects me to take care of any problem the city has…i-it's my duty as the Avatar."

Mako looked over to his brother and they shared a mutual understanding. They didn't know a damn thing of her responsibilities so had no right to judge her.

Mako reached out to grab her arm hoping to comfort her in some way, seeing that she was still crying. But she pulled away harshly making him flinched back.

"I didn't loose my bending…I can still play in the tournament, so you have no reason to be here…" Korra gasped as she felt her arm being pulled and in the arms of Mako. She clenched her eyes shut as more tears wet his red scarf, she relaxed and lean into his chest. She felt Bolin grab her right hand and placed his other hand on her shoulder comfortably.

"We didn't come here to know if you can play or not…" Mako mumbled in her hair.

"Yea, we're your friends Korra…" Bolin whispered sadly.

Korra only continued to cry.

* * *

Thanks to the ticking clock for the prompt! Not as good as I would've liked but I had fun writing it.

If anyone has anymore prompts please let me know!

Thank you.


End file.
